commando2fandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
Enemies mostly refer to soldiers, Tanks, Airplanes, Bosses, and machines, who want to harm the main character while playing the game. There are different enemies, which have different ways to harm the player. Soldiers There are types of soldiers. Some of them are featured in all of the Missions, while some of them will only appear in a few missions or only one. Japanese Soldier These green soldiers are the most common enemies in the game. They can be easily killed with one shot from most of your weapons. They appear in all the Missions. They are armed with grenades and a rifle that also has a bayonet, the bayonet serving as their melee attack. They are very undisciplined, often they are asleep, playing cards, or drinking, making them very easy to kill because they don't notice the player until shots are fired. Nazis Regular Soldier and Elite Soldier and Officer These blue(regular)/gray(elite) soldiers appear in missions 3,4,8,9,11,12.They armed with grenades(for regular soldiers), semi-automatic rifles(for elite rifleman),Luger pistols(for Nazi officers),Bazookas(for regular soldiers and paratroopers).Perhaps it's reinforcements from The Third Reich,either though,they're harder to kill than Japanese soldiers(Germans can take 2 hits while Japaneses only can take 1 hit) and they are disciplined. Sometimes they have patrol squad(with 1 officer and 4 riflemen).Doomtraxx(mid-boss in mission 4,8 and 12) is operated by these Germans. Red Soldier and Green Soldier The Red Soldier and Green Soldier 'can be seen only on missions 4, 8, and 12. They are very similar to Nazis and the Japanese, but they are characterized by their high health and powerful weapons. They stick together, and carry the same assorted weaponry of the Japanese and Nazis. The green soldiers are Nazis and the red soldiers are Japanese. The green ones have a higher health, as they take 24 hits to kill from the Desert Rat while the red soldiers take only 12, so the green soldiers have double the health. Heavy Japanese These soldiers are heavily armed. They carry a chain gun and a knife. They are very resemblance of a sort of Japanese commando in both nature and clothing. They also appear on MG trucks and the boss Sling Raider. 'Swordmaster These soldiers are a variety of Japanese soldiers armed with swords and have the ability to launch fire waves. Before battle they smoke a cigarette. After they are defeated they commit suicide by stabbing themselves in the belly. They appear in mission 1,2,4,5,6,8,9,10,and 12. Boxer These strong soldiers are Japanese soldiers not armed with weapons, but use their arms and legs to punch and kick the main character. Before battle they warm up their muscles. They appear in missions 2,4,6,8,10,and 12. Swordsman These soldiers, similar to ninjas, are armed with weapons and seen only in the beginning of missions 2, 6, and 10. They appear jumping out of a carriage being pulled and then battle with the main player. They can throw metal jacks at the player and shoot with their pistols. If the player gets close to them, they will attempt to knife him/her. Drone These objects fly across the screen horizontally and can shoot one bullet at a time. Their bullets are similar to the infantries' bullets. They are quite weak and can be easily defeated with most of your weapons. They appear in missions 2,4,6,7,8,10,11, and 12. Gestapo Cavalry ]] ]] The soldiers of the Cavalry always ride horses, and are armed with pistols. They can charge at you with their horses and trample you, or they can shoot with their pistols. They are usually with green soldiers or other Cavalry. When killed, the soldier dies while the horse survives and simply stands there, shaking its tail. Tribe These strange enemies appear only on Missions 4, 8 and 12. They appear right after you go through the red volcano sign and they make an Indian-like noise when charging. The normal tribe men carry either a spear or a blowpipe. The spear-men either throw their spears (and somehow get a new one) or stab you with them. The pipe-men blow dagger-like projectiles at you. There is also a "chief" of the tribe, who is completely crazy and throws magical masks at the player, all while jumping everywhere. Throughout their village, Nazis and Japanese appear either hanging above boiling pots of stew while screaming or cowering in fear, so perhaps this angry tribe are cannibals. Snipers Snipers are enemies armed with long scoped rifles. They cannot move but can shoot from the distance. A red scope will appear on the screen when they are close, and when it centers on you, the sniper fires. They are often positioned in strategic places, such as roofs of buildings. They are quite pesky because they can hit you before you hit them. Vehicles Vehicles are operated by enemies, and they can injure the player. Tanks Tanks are armored vehicles, which can be seen in most of the Mission. there are three types of tanks, and each one shoots different bombs. Sometimes, a Nazi will pop out of the hatch and throw a grenade at the player, often because you are ducking and not being hit by the tank's bombs. Airplanes in Commando There are three types of airplanes in the game Commando 2. One airplane will always fly above the player in the same distance above him/her and drop bombs so is similar to a bomber plane while the 2nd type flies fast across the screen and shoots a missile before vanishing, so it's more like a fighter plane. The second airplane appears in Mission 4, Mission 8, and Mission 12 only. The 3rd type appears just once on Missions 2, 6 and 10 only. It literally drops soldiers on you and has an extremely high level of health, however, once you kill the soldiers you can advance onto the next part. It is similar to a transport plane. There are four types of airplanes in the game Commando. MG Trucks MG trucks are vehicles with two visible enemies, a Gestapo driving the truck and a heavy Japanese soldier firing from a platform. Rocket Bosses Category:Animals Category:Enemy Category:Commando 2 Category:Commando Category:Enemies Category:Commando Assault Category:Commando 3 Category:Commando: Rush